In the use of small internal combustion engines, it is frequently desirable for the operator to shut off the fuel supply from the tank when an engine is not in use. With engine powered lawn mowers, weed cutters, snowmobiles, outboard engines, and chain saws, the utilities are frequently stored in a garage or a basement. In many instances, the storage may result in the particular unit being tilted out of its normal use position with the fuel tank much higher relative to the carburetor than is usual. In other instances, the storage may be such that the fuel tank becomes heated by the sun or some other source of heat which will cause the fuel to expand and flood the carburetor to an overflow condition.
In addition, for safety reasons, a fuel shut-off valve may be desirable to prevent youngsters from operating the devices. Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 2,935,977 issued May 10, 1960 to William C. Eberline.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide an easily operated fuel shut-off valve interposed between the fuel supply and the carburetor of an engine which can be operated directly by a manual control or operated by a remotely controlled cable. A further object is a fuel shut-off valve design which insures positive closing once the valve is actuated. A further object is a fuel shut-off valve which is held open in a positive way but once released from the open position will close automatically to a firm closed position.
Other objects and features of the invention will be apparent in the following specification and claims in which the invention is described and details are provided to enable persons skilled in the art to practice the invention, all in connection with the best mode presently contemplated for the invention.